totaldramatourofthefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bridgette dj10
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total Drama Tour of the Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Okay, so I finished the backround. What do you think? Should I change it? Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 11:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure XP. But do you want me to make the small teams (Ex: Purple Team, Green Team, ect.) for season 2? Thanks. I gtg soon anyways, so yeah, you can make them :P (screw whoever made school). Jake Got those iTunes? :3 12:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, AJ, its Zoomer. What responsibilities/abilities come with being an admin? And am I one? Thanks! Hey Did you like AJ that I made? ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 03:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) do you want me to remove comments now?Insf to the rescue! No matter if you are big! Or small! 02:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Done! Okay, well I'm done putting all the templates on the pages their supposed to be on! To extract the "pairings" pages I was wondering if you wanted me to make a template for all of the pairings with their color at the top of the template: Green Team (check the link) --PuffChatter Now I'm requesting to be admin, I have the most mainspace edits and all-around edits. I have made all the templates, and added them to pages, and I'm second for badges (XD). Please let me know if I can/can't be one, and if Jade is returning so I know (INSF has been begging to return as Xalia to)! --PuffChatter Yeah, I was unsure about them things 2 :P ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 22:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Can we make a tour of the fanfiction wikia???I was once a n00b. Then became a user. I am now an admin........On other wikias! :P 09:00, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Are the merged people jury, in TOS? That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! 19:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Are AJ, Abby, Pablo, and Quinn jury members for TOS? That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! 19:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) K, well check this out! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Tour_of_the_Seas#Contestant_History That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! 19:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I finally created it! That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! 19:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Does song picking count?On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. 23:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) 1) AJ. Do you have a problem(? ;D) with my avatar?! >-> 2) No problem, I was just editing it to make it look better when I saw all the complex code (ironically, making it worse =P). 3) Sure, why not? ~ [[User:Mrdaimion|Jason Derulo 16:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey AJ, Do you want me to make your character AJ again? I just realized how crappily (is that even a word?) done my first attempt at AJ is. I will trace over him again, and make is look more neater :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 07:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC)